


Beast Within

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: From The Ashes [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: For all his attentions upon Elena, he managed to miss the temptation in the flesh that was right beside her.





	

Beast Within

Elijah had seen many tempting sights that had tested his control over the years. Not unsurprising, but most of them were intentional temptations, he’d always found the accident ones more inciting.

He hadn’t expected to come to the Gilbert house as Elena had instructed, and wasn’t that an annoyance, to hear music blasting from upstairs and find pretty boy Jeremy dancing around the room. Saving Able sliding through the air as his slender hips swayed, tight jeans like a second skin and the blemish free torso on full display.

The gentleman in him said he should have turned away and never mention it, another part, his inner Klaus so to speak, wanted to interrupt and tease the teen without mercy but he merely leaned against the door frame and watched entranced.

Jeremy seemed to be apart of the music, shifting with the beat, flowing with the words and seemed to breathe in the music, moulding the atmosphere until it was a tight band of sexual tension.

Elijah let out a breath as the song stopped, the spell braking for a moment but his reprieve wasn’t long enough for him to regain his sense’s and leave instead he stay, holding unneeded breath and watched as the world seemed to shift on it’s axis. Everything centred on the human as the music shaped him the way is wanted.

The Original felt him self being pulled into the eye, shrugging out of his blazer and pulling away his tie, leaving them on the side as he walked forward.

Jeremy froze for a single moment as he pressed against the teen, hand circling his waist and pressing their bodies together. The teen seemed to know exactly who behind him and the vampire chuckled lightly as fingers traced his one of a kind daylight ring.

He couldn’t resist leaning closer, feeling the delicious shiver when his lips brushed the warm skin just bellow his lover’s ear. The word flowed off his tongue with easy familiarity, a guilty pleasure he kept to himself but indulgence was all he could think of.

_I see the bodies slowly swayin’_  
Movin’ side to side  
I feel the animal is rising  
As I slowly come alive

Jeremy groaned lightly, a shiver rushing down his spine as the deep velvet voice washed over him, sinking deeper into his bones and making the lazy euphoria mix with lust as moved in sync with firm muscle and enjoying the hard length that pressed against him as they moved. God, the fantasies he’d had a bout Elijah and he couldn’t believe this gorgeous man was here.

_So everybody starts to move now_  
I wanna see you all give way  
I wanna tear this place apart tonight  
And have you thank me for my rage  
Tell me what you came for  
Can I give you just a taste?

Finally seeing his face the Gilbert looked intoxicated, eyes blown wide and hazy but still with a sharp focus that sent a shiver down the vampires spine as he claimed those full lips and devoured them, take all that was given, everything.

Jeremy gasped as he was whipped around, his arms closing around the elder, one had curling in his shirt the other in his hair.  They moved together perfectly and a hand trailed down, unbuttoning the crisp white shirt, savouring the skin that was revealed. 

_Endorphins start to swell now_  
As I step up to my throne  
I feel the monster caged inside of me  
Screaming through my bones  
I wanna see you start to sweat now  
I wanna see you lose your minds  
I wanna feel you all from deep within  
Swayin’ back and forth all night

Elijah grinned as he heard the whimper, letting his shirt fall away as he again captured the others lips, nipping and biting just to hear the small helpless sounds of want that left his desired’s lips.

He knew they moved with the music, it their conductor as he pushed the teen into the sheets. Stripped away the layers that kept them apart. Left patterns and marks over his smooth skin and watched his lover fall apart under his hands. Hearing the whimpers of pleasure and need when his fangs lightly scrapped over delicate flesh and saw the pure thrill and fascination that flowed through as the beast came forth and the vampire was evident.

The Original shivered as his young lover traced the veins beneath his eyes, the sensitive skin alight in a way it never was before and if the kiss he gave in return was just a little to tender, well, it would never pass these walls.

Nor would the perfect mewl Jeremy gave as he was filled and the small moans as Elijah thrust into him. The way his heart raced and he gave needy whimper as firm hand wrapped around his throat, pressing just enough to make him work for air as became dizzy off pleasure.

Jeremy begging to be bitten was forever etched into his mind and the taste of his blood would linger his mouth for weeks, everything else paling in comparison. The high as he came a rush he’d never forget and later when he’d showered and was speaking with Elena he questioned why he’d been draw to her in the first place.

He found her selfish and grating, her beauty didn’t seem special in the slightest, in fact, all he could think of was a certain pretty boy with warm brown eyes, soft skin and firm muscle.

_I’ll tear you apart_  
I’ll feed off your heart  
I wanna see your bodies grinding just for me  
I’m just what you need, the perfect disease  
Don’t you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?

Elijah all but bit his tongue as he heard the singing upstairs and he tuned into it rather than the narcissist girl who was trying to convince him to help with something, but he stopped paying any real attention, dismissing himself before she truly annoyed him.

Maybe though, he’d have to come back when she was away.

**Song used ‘Beast Within’ by In This Moment.**


End file.
